Penyerangan Nyi Roro Kidul?
by Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu
Summary: Nyi Roro Kidul menyerangg, apa yang dilakukannya? baca aja fic yang baru di edit ini . .
1. Awal kedatangan

Hello minna.......

Baca yang ini yaaa . . .

(a.n Ichigo disini habis diangkat mrnjadi kapten divisi 5)

* * *

**Penyerangan Nyi Roro Kidul??  
**

**Bleach is Kubo Tite punya, betul kan ipin??**

**Ipin : betul betul betul!!**

**Author : saya!!!! Hidup saya!!! - digorok masal –**

**Warning : banyak banget oc, jadi harap maklum**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Hari pertama Ichigo menjalani kehidupannya yang baru sebagai kapten. Dia sudah mulai disibukkan dengan pekarjaannya meneliti data – data, yah, maklum lah, divisi 5 memang tempatnya data 'kan. Tapi tiba – tiba dia mendengar suara ledakan dari arah dapur divisinya, karena penasaran, dia langsung berlari ke sana. Sebelum dia sampai, terlihat Momo berlari ke arahnya.

" Apiiiii, Kurosaki-taichou, toloooong aiiiirr", " Taichouuu, apiiii, mana airnyaaaa!!" Momo lari – lari muter – muter sambil teriak – teriak.

" E-eh, bentar dulu, ada apa? dan sebenernya kamu minta air apa api? Jangan bikin bingung dong!" Tanya Ichigo bego.

" Eh, itu, kompor gas yang dari pertamina meleduk, cepetan ambilin air taichou!" perintah Momo.

" Iya iya, sebentar" kata Ichigo sambil mau mengambil air, tapi saat dia berbalik kebelakang, tiba – tiba,

" Souten ni saze, hyourinmaruu . . . bwooosshh" api itu langsung padam oleh hyourinmaru. Ichigonya juga ikutan beku karena sempet keserempet hyourinmaru.

" Waahh, Shiro-chaan, makasih ya, aku tertolong" kata Momo sambil memeluk Hitsugaya yang tiba – tiba datang itu.

" Ya udah, sama – sama, oh ya Momo, Ichigo mana?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

" Itu" jawab Momo sambil menunjuk sebuah patung es rasa strawberi.

" Oke, tolong cairkan ya, ada rapat kapten nih" pinta Hitsugaya, dan Momo segera mencairkannya dengan tobiume. Setelah dicairkan, Ichigo langsung dibawa bershunpo ke divisi 1.

**divisi 1 –**

Hitsugaya langsung berdiri di posisinya dan melemparkan Ichigo ke hadapan Sou-taichou.

" Lho, kenapa pakaianmu begitu, Kurosaki-taichou?" Tanya Sou-taichou heran melihat baju Ichigo yang basah dan sobek – sobek sedikit.

" Tadi, kompor gas yang ada di dapur meledak, untung aja ada Toushirou" jelas Ichigo.

" Tuh kan apa aku bilang, benda itu gak aman, mending pake punyaku" kata Mayuri.

" Ah, mendinan pake kompor made in Kuchiki dari perusahaanku, mutunya terjamin, tampilannya menarik, dan harganya terjangkau, selain itu, kualitasnya nomor satu di dunia" kata Byakuya sambil nunjukkin kompor gas made in Kuchiki nya.

" Kalo kompormu rusak, pakai aja komporku, aku punya 2 kok" tambah Unohana yang masih merasa gak enak udah nglemparin Ichigo pake kotak P3K jumbo kemaren.

" Eh, lho? Unohana-taichou punya 2? Berarti Unohana-taichou nimbun kompor ya? Kan setiap divisi jatahnya satu?" kata Ukitake curiga, dan Unohana Cuma nyengir kuda lagi.

Ichigo yang samar – samar mendengar suara mereka bingung,

' Ada Mayuri, Byakuya, Unohana, Ukitake, berarti …' dia segera menengok kebelakang, dan dilihatnya para kapten sudah berbaris berhadapan.

" Berarti, ini rapat ya?" tanya Ichigo

" Yaiyalah, masa yaiyadong, gue aja dulu sekolah, bukan sekodong" kata Kyoraku.

" Eh, yaudah sanah kamu ganti pakaian dulu, cucuku, tolong antar dia ya!" perintah Sou-taichou.

" Eh, kenapa aku lagi?" Tanya Hitsugaya kesal.

" Lho lho, itukan tugasmu! Cepet sanah, aku tunggu sepuluh menit!" kata Sou-taichou diiringi shunpo Hitsugaya menenteng Ichigo.

sepuluh menit kemudian –

Ichigo sudah berpakaian lengkap dan segera berdiri di posisinya. Sou-taichou mulai membuka rapat dengan serius. Rapat kali itu membahas tentang pertahanan, serangan, dll seperti biasanya, dan juga pasti membuat Byakuya, Unohana, Soi fon, dan Ukitake hampir tertidur, tapi gak jadi lagi karena kembali dilempari sama Hitsugaya sama balok – balok es yang dia buat sendiri, karena kulit pisang bekas Renji sudah habis.

" Jadi kita harus meningkatkan pertaha- BRAKKK!" kata – kata Sou-taichou terpotong oleh suara dobrakan pintu. Dan ternyata yang mendobrak adalah Sasakibe.

" Mohon maaf taichou!" kata Sasakibe. " Ada penyerangaaaaaaaaaann, semuanya bersiaaaaaapp!" Sasakibe teriak pake toa.

" Ada penyarangan ya ada penyerangan, tapi jangan teriak – teriak pake toa gitu dong, kalo Ukitake-taichou jantu-" kata – kata Sou-taichou terputus ketika melihat Ukitake yang sudah ambruk bersimbah darah. Ternyata jantungannya Ukitake kambuh, untung segera dimasukkan ke perutnya minazuki.

" Emang siapa yang nyerang?" Tanya Sou-taichou.

" Eh, anu, sebenarnya saya juga gak tau, tapi katanya sih pasukannya banyak banget, dan pake baju ijo – ijo semua, Abarai-fukutaichou yang ngliat di gerbang utara" jelas Sasakibe.

" Kalau begitu, hmm, kita harus kuatkan pertahanan, dan menyerang segera!" perintah Sou-taichou

**- gerbang utara –**

Ternyata yang menyerang Seireitei adalah Nyi Roro Kidul beserta seluruh pasukannya, gak tau kenapa tiba – tiba nyerang, tapi katanya dia ingin menguasai dunia roh. Nyi Roro Kidul tampak sedang membagi tugas kepada prajuritnya, dan terbagilah pasukannya menjadi 13, dengan setiap pasukan satu pemimpin. Nyi Roro Kidul yang memang udah punya data – data lengkap soul society sudah merencanakan untuk menyerang setiap divisi dengan satu pasukan, daftar pasukan dan pemimpinnya adalah :

Pasukan 1 dipimpin oleh Nyi Roro Kidul sendiri, untuk menyerang divisi 1 dan seterusnya.

Pasukan 2 dipimpin oleh Retno

Pasukan 3 dipimpin Rika

Pasukan 4 dipimpin Romlah

Pasukan 5 dipimpin Resti

Pasukan 6 dipimpin Ranti

Pasukan 7 dipimpin Robingah

Pasukan 8 dipimpin Ratna

Pasukan 9 dipimpin Rini

Pasukan 10 dipimpin Rina

Pasukan 11 dipimpin Rita

Pasukan 12 dipimpin Ririn

Pasukan 13 dipimpin Ratih, Memang pasukan Nyi Roro Kidul laki – laki semua, tapi pemimpinnya aja yang perempuan, dan gak tau kenapa namanya depannya "R" semua.. Kemudian, dia memutuskan untuk memulai penyerangan dari divisi 13.

" Ratih, kau yang pertama!" perintah Nyi Roro Kidul kepada pemimpin pasukan ke 13.

" Baik kanjeng ratu!" Ratih segera memimpin pasukannya menuju divisi 13, dan rombongan Nyi Roro kidul yang lain malah pada asyik shopping -??-.

**di kantor divisi 1 –**

" Eh, iya lho, reiatsunya banyak banget, dan ada satu yang sama gedenya kaya Sou-taichou" kata Byakuya.

" Iya, aduh, kalo ada penyerangan, biasanya divisi terluar dulu yang diserang, dan divisi terluar adalaah-", " Divisikuu!" teriak Ukitake memotong kata – kata Sou-taichou sambil ngacir ke divisinya. Tapi baru sepuluh langkah, dia udah pingsan karena jantungnya kambuh lagi, dan harus dirawat di divisi 4 kembali.

" Baiklah, semua kapten harap kembali dan bersiap di divisi masing – masing, dan Unohana-taichou, tolong anda siapkan diri ya, pasti banyak yang terluka!" perintah Sou-taichou, diiringi bershunponya para kapten

**di tempat pasukan Nyi Roro Kidul –**

Ratih telah kembali dengan jumlah pasukan yang hanya berkurang 2 karena tewas. Yak, divisi 13 berhasil ditaklukannya, karena cuma ada shinigami – shinigami yang lemah, tanpa Ukitake yang lagi rapat, dan Rukia yang lagi ngrumpi sama Matsumoto.

" Kerja bagus, Ratih! Selanjutnya Ririn, semoga berhasil ya!" kata Nyi Roro Kidul.

" Yaey yaey, akhirnya aku beraksi juga!" teriak Ririn kegirangan sambil lompat - lompat, dia emang yang paling hiperaktif. Dan berangkatlah Ririn beserta pasukannya, ke divisi 12.

Sementara itu, para kapten sudah sampai di divisinya. Di divisi 10, tampak Hitsugaya datang dengan cara mendobrak pintu, sehingga membuat Matsumoto dan Rukia yang lagi ngrumpi, kaget.

" Matsumotoo, Matsumotoo, cepat kita bersi-, eh? Rukia? Kok kamu ada di sini?" Tanya Hitsugaya heran melihat Rukia yang sedang ngrumpi sama Matsumoto, padahal divisinya lagi diserang.

" Eh, emangnya kenapa Hitsugaya-taichou?" Tanya Rukia.

" Divisimu lagi diserang tau, dan Ukitake-taichou lagi di divisi 4, siapa yang njagain divisimu?" jawab Hitsugaya.

" Ataganaga, yang bener? Kalo gitu aku permisi dulu!" kata Rukia sambil bershunpo ke divisi 13.

" Matsumoto, kita juga harus bersiap, siapa tau mereka menyerang kita sekarang! Cepat umumkan keadaan darurat kepada seluruh anggota kita!" perintah Hitsugaya diiringi shunpo Matsumoto untuk memberitahukan pengumuman tersebut.

Sementara itu, Rukia yang sudah sampai di divisi 13 kaget karena nggak ada seorangpun yang masih idup disitu. Dan dia cepat – cepat melapor ke Sou-taichou.

**divisi 12 –**

Mayuri yang udah sampai, langsung mengeluarkan berbagai penelitiannya, baik yang sudah teruji berhasil maupun yang baru taraf penyempurnaan.

" Taichou, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Nemu datar.

" Kita akan diserang, Nemu, sekarang kita tunjukkan penemuan jenius kita kepada mereka, hahahahaha" kata Mayuri.

" Baiklah" respon Nemu datar lagi.

Dan tibalah pasukan Ririn di divisi 12, dan langsung menyerang. Tapi, begitu mereka mendobrak pintunya, mereka membeku seketika terkena sinar pembeku dalam sekejapnya Mayuri. Dan tinggallah Ririn sendiri, diapun maju menyerang. Tapi tiba – tiba, setelah dia melompat kedalam, langsung disambut koki di divisi itu yang menyajikan makanan.

" Silahkan nona, sebelum bertarung, ada baiknya kalau anda makan ini dulu, enak lhoo" kata koki itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang, Ririn langsung melahapnya. Tapi 2 detik kemudian,

" Haaaaaaaahhh, its soooooo hhooooott" Ririn kepedasan sambil nyemburin api dari mulutnya. Yak, itu adalah hasil percobaan Mayuri juga, bumbu extra **"HOT"**, dan sampai saat ini hanya Byakuya yang tahan dan malah memesan ber kardus – kardus bumbu itu.

" Huahhh, sialaan" kata Ririn setelah mencelupkan kepalanya ke kolam ikan yang ada di dekatnya. Gak ada benda di divisi 12 yang bukan penemuannya Mayuri, ikan – ikan yang ada di kolam itupun salah satu produk gagalnya Mayuri, yaitu ikan pemakan rambut. Dan nasib Ririn? Pasti udah pada tau, yak dia sekarang "botak", sama kaya Ikakku. Ririn udah stress berat, langsung melempar 2 bom atom ke dalam ruang kantor divisi 12, dan meledaklah bom itu. Sehingga Mayuri menyuruh Nemu untuk menghadapinya.

Nemu berdiri tegak di hadapan Ririn dengan tanpa ekspresi. Lalu Ririn melancarkan serangannya,

" Rasakan teknikku, teknik hipnotis!" Ririn menyerang Nemu dengan ilmu hipnotisnya, tapi Nemu tetap tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ririnpun mulai mengucapkan mantra – mantranya,

" Kau, sudah ada dalam kendaliku, jadi kau akan mematuhi semua perintahku, sekarang, kau aku minta me-", " Tanggggggg" sebuah pantat penggorengan menghentikan mantra Ririn dan mendarat tepat di pipinya, sehingga Ririn tepar seketika.

" Cerewet!" komentar Nemu singkat tanpa ekspresi, kemudian kembali ke tempat Mayuri.

" Wah, kau hebat Nemu! Yeah!" respon Mayuri.

" Terima kasih-taichou, tapi mau kita apakan mereka?" Tanya Nemu.

" Hmm, mereka mau aku teliti, tolong bawa ke laboratoriumku ya!" jawab Mayuri.

" Baiklah!" respon Nemu sambil bersiap menyeret Ririn dan pasukannya.

di tempat Nyi Roro Kidul –

" Kanjeng ratu, sepertinya pasukan 12 kalah " lapor seorang prajurit.

" Oh, begitu, baiklah, berarti, pasukan selanjutnya segera berangkat!" perintah Nyi Roro Kidul.

" Baiklah, ayo berangkat!" kata Rita, pemimpin pasukan 11.

**divisi 11 -**

Kenpachi tampak sudah siaga di depan pintunya dengan Yachiru nemplok di pundak, dan Ikakku, Yumichika, di kanan kirinya.

" Mana sih, lama banget" komentar Kenpachi. " Kita susulin aja yuk, Yachiru, beritahu aku dimana mereka!" kata Kenpachi.

" Ya, di sanaa!" kata Yachiru sambil menunjuk ke kiri, padahal jelas – jelas itu sawah.

" Yah, taichou, udah tau Yachiru buta arah, masih disuruh buat nunjukkin jalan, huh, biar aku aja yang nunjukkin, ikut aku!" kata Ikakku sambil berlari dan semua mengikuti.

Akhirnya, mereka bertemu Rita cs dan langsung menyerang. Ikakku, Yumichika, dan Yachiru nglawan pasukannya, Kenpachi lawan Rita. Tetapi belum ada 1 menit, semua prajurit Rita udah tewas.

**-flashback-**

Yumichika lagi berhadapan sama salah seorang prajurit.

" Heh banci, minggir lo!" kata prajurit itu yang bernama Hendra.

" Apa lo bilang! Gue bunuh lo" kata Yumichika sambil menghunus pedangnya, tapi detangkis pake golok Hendra.

" Kurang kerjaan banget sih, pake bulu ayam ditaroh mata!" kata Hendra.

" Heh, enak aja, ini cantuk tau, daripada lo, gak ada bagus – bagusnya!" sergah Yumichika.

" Heh? Lagipula kalo ditempat gue, bulu ayam itu buat korek – korek kuping, hii" ejek Hendra sambil bergidik.

" Heh? Sialan lo, BANKAAII!!" teriak Yumichika sambil mengeluarkan bankainya, dan nggak ada 5 detik, semua pasukan 11 tewas kacuali Rita.

**end flashback –**

Ya begitulah, sekarang Ikakku, Yumichika, dan Yachiru lagi mainan ular tangga, karena mau ngebantuin Kenpachi gak boleh, katanya dia mau bertarung sendiri, yaudah deh.

5 Jam kemudian, Rita yang udah kewalahan menghadapi Kenpachi, memutuskan untuk menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya, yaitu meledakkan diri sendiri, dengan bom yang diikat di seluruh tubuhnya.

" Pak, pak, berhenti dulu! Sekarang aku mau meledakkan diri, jadi . . ." kata Rita lalu celingukan.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Kenpachi.

" Mana kamera?" Rita dengan begonya nyariin kamera, dia pikir acara TV kali, pake nyariin kamera.

" Buat apa?" Tanya Kenpachi lagi.

" Sebelum mati aku mau kirim salam, sama minta maaf dulu ke orang tuaku, dan semua temen – temenku" jelasnya, sehingga membuat Kenpachi swt. Eh Ikakku malah lebih bego lagi, dia malah bersiap ngrekam Rita pake handycam yang dia colong dari Matsumoto.

" Siaap, action!" perintah Ikakku.

" Baiklah pemirsa, saya disini sudah berada bersama saudari Rita, yang akan menyampaikan sesuatu, sebelum dia meledakkan diri, silahkan saudari Rita!" kata Yumichika yang ketularan bego juga, malah jadi presenter.

" Pertama – tama, aku mohon maaf lahir batin ya pah, mah, selama ini aku udah banyak salah sama kalian, dan juga untu-",

" Maaamaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Jangan pergi maaaaahh!" Yachiru ikutan teriak – teriak, seakan – akan dia adalah anaknya.

" Maafkan mamah nak, mamah harus pergi" Rita yang bego nya udah stadium akhir malah melambai – lambaikan sapu tangan ke Yachiru, yang lagi ngesot untuk mendekatinya.

Tiba – tiba, tampang Rika berubah serius.

" Dan pemirsa, saat hitungan ketiga, saya akan mulai menghitung mundur dari 10.000.000 sampai 1, dan pada hitungan ke 1, saya akan meledak, tapi apabila pada hitungan ke 1 saya tidak jadi meledak, berarti saya berun-", " Jlebb" sebuah pedang menusuk dadanya, sehingga akhirnya dia tewas.

" Mau mati aja lama banget!" kata Kenpachi yang menusukkan pedangnya tadi. " Ikakku, Yumichika, tolong bereskan mayat – mayat ini ya! Yachiru, ayo kita ke mall, katanya mau borong cokelat!" perintah Kenpachi.

" Baik taichou!" kata Ikakku dan Yumichika, lalu segera membereskan meyat – mayat itu.

" Yaey! Asiiiikk" kata Yachiru yang lalu nemplok di punggung Kenpachi.

**di tempat Nyi Roro Kidul –**

" Maaf, kanjeng ratu, pasukan Rita juga berhasil dikalahkan" lapor salah satu prajurit.

" Sial! Kalo gitu, Rina, Rini, kalian menyerang sekaligus! Usahakan menang ya!" perintah Nyi Roro Kidul.

" Baik kanjeng ratu!" respon keduanya. Dan berangkatlah mereka berdua ke divisi 10 dan 9.

Sementara itu di divisi 10, tampak Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto lagi mainan monopoli, sambil nunggu musuhnya dateng. Sedangkan di divisi 9, Hisagi lagi kalang kabut, kebingungan karena takut menghadapi mereka, jadi dia mengusulkan bantuan ke Sou-taichou. Akhirnya Sou-taichou mengutus Renji membantu Hisagi. Renji terlihat datang ke divisi 9 sambil memikul sebuah karung yang gak tau isinya apa, lalu digletakin di pojok ruangan.

" Abarai, itu apa?" Tanya Hisagi heran.

" Oh, pisang" jawab Renji singkat sambil satu sisir pisang dari dalam karung itu, dan memakannya. " Mau?" tawar Renji.

" Boleh deh" Hisagi menerima tawaran pisang Renji, dan akhirnya mereka menunggu penyerangan dengan ngobrol sambil makan pisang.

_**T B C**_

**Huahaha, jadi juga chap ini, buat para readers, tolong review ya . . . . . .**

**Bye . . . . . . .**


	2. Serangan lanjutan

Pertama – tama, saya minta makan, eh, maksud saya minta maaf, karena emang fic saya ini gak jelas, dan antara chap 1 dan 2 gak nyambungnya 97%, tapi saya tetap memegang prinsip saya, yaitu : TERUSKAN!!, jadi, apa boleh buat.

Lalu yang kedua – dua, saya mau mengucapkan sekali terimakasih bagi readers yang telah dan akan-?- mereview fic saya. Untuk yang mengusulkan oc, saya mohon banget, karena saya gak bisa nerima oc, coz – nglirik prajurit Nyi Roro Kidul – udah bejibun gitu… hehe, sory yaa. . . .

okeh, tanpa asam basa, eh, maksudnya basa – basi, kita sambut . . . . . . . . .

* * *

**Jabatan Baru Ichigo**

**Bleach is Kubo Tite punya, betul kan ipin??**

**Ipin : betul betul betul!!**

**Author : saya!!!! Hidup saya!!! - digorok masal –**

**Warning : banyak banget oc, jadi harap maklum, dan isinya gak nyambung sama judulnya, saya juga gak tau kenapa – digampar –**

* * *

Akhirnya, tibalah pasukan Rina di divisi 10, dan langsung mendobrak pintu masuknya.

"Sekarang, dobraakk!" perintah Rina. Dan prajurit 10 langsung mendorong – dorong pintu itu menggunakan batang pohon. Tapi sudah berkali – kali mereka coba, pintunya nggak kebuka sama sekali, tapi mereka terus aja ndobrak – ndobrak.

Sementara di dalam, Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto yang lagi mainan monopoli, mulai denger suara pintu didobrak, maklum jarak mereka dari pintu jauh, makanya baru denger.

"Eh taichou, denger nggak? Kayaknya ada yang ketok – ketok pintu deh?" Tanya Matsumoto.

"Enggak tuh, eh aku beli hotel di sini aah" Jawab Hitsugaya sambil meneruskan monopolinya.

"Ah taichou curaang, itu kan mau aku belii" kata Matsumoto. Tiba – tiba ada seorang shinigami anggota divisi 10 melapor ke Hitsugaya, kalo ada orang yang berusaha mendobrak pinti divisinya. Jadi Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto memutuskan untuk keluar. Sementara diluar,

"Ayo terus dong, masa dobrak pintu aja gak bisa!" komplain Rina kepada prajuritnya.

"Tapi susah banget komandan" jawab salah satu prajuritnya.

"Yaudah, kalian minggir aja, mau aku ledakin pintunya" kata Rina sambil bersiap melempar bom, semua prajuritpun minggir.

"DHUARRRRRR " Bom itu meledak. Tapi pintunya gak kebuka 0,01 mm pun. Rina yang udah frustasi mulai teriak teriak.

"Whooooyy, sialan lo pada, cepet buka ni pintuuu! Gue mau nyerang tau!" protes Rina ke divisi 10.

"Nggak mau yaa, buka aja sendirii!" jawab Matsumoto yang udah ada di balik pintu sama Hitsugaya.

Sementara itu di divisi 9, Rini dan pasukannya langsung masuk dan nyerang anggota divisi 9, karena pintunya mbuka dari tadi, sedangkan Renji sama Hisagi, masih asik makan pisang sambil main PS.

"Goooooolll, lo kalahh, hahahaha" tawa Renji yang baru berhasil menang, setelah Hisagi mengalah.

'Yah, baru menang sekali aja, bangga' batin Hisagi yang memang dari tadi menang terus. Tiba – tiba, datanglah seorang anggota divisi 9, melaporkan bahwa divisinya udah diserang. Akhirnya Renji dan Hisagi keluar.

"E-ehh, pasukannya, kok pada tidur disini?" Tanya Hisagi bego, padahal udah jelas – jelas pada bersimbah darah.

"Mereka mati bego, sekarang ayo kita lawan" kata Renji sambil bersiap mencabut Zabimaru. " Hoero, Zabima-, eh, lho? ranting pohon?" Renji syok karena zabimarunya berubah jadi ranting pohon.

"Hahahahahaha, kau cari ini?" Tanya Rini sambil menenteng zabimaru.

"Eh, lho? sejak kapan?" Renji bingung.

"Hahahaha, itu kemampuanku, mengambil barang dalam sekejap, hahahaha" jelas Rini diiringi tawa laknatnya.

"Eh, berarti lu bakat maling dong . . . haha", " Oh ia, gimana kalo kita kerja sama?" Renji malah nawarin kerja sama Rini. Eh, Rininya malah setuju.

Sementara di divisi 10, pasukan 10 yang udah lemes habis ndobrak – ndobrak pintu, akhirnya pingsan, dan tinggal Rina sendiri. Tiba – tiba dari atas muncullah shinigami – shinigami divisi 10 dan membunuh semua pasukan Rina, dan lagi – lagi menyisakan Rina sendiri.

"He, buka dong, hueee " kata Rina sambil mewek, karena takut ditinggal sendirian. " Ayo dong, kita bertarung hiks hiks" kata Rina lagi. Akhirnya Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto lama – lama kasian juga, jadi mereka keluar.

"He, lagi ngapain lo, sujud – sujud kayak gitu?" Tanya Matsumoto bingung, karena ngliat Rina lagi sujud di depan pintu.

"Akhirnya kalian keluar juga, lama banget sih, aku cuma mau naklukin divisi ini kok, gak lebih" kata Rina sambil berdiri dan bersiap menyerang. " Tapi kok, pintunya keras banget? Gak bisa didobrak? Apa kalian udah siap – siap ya?" Tanya Rina.

"Itu mah lunya aja yang bego, liat tulisan di atas gagang pintunya dong, jangan asal ndobrak aja" komentar Hitsugaya. Dan setelah diliat, ternyata tulisannya,

" TARIK "

Rina swt, Hitsugaya sama Matsumoto ngakak.

"Pantesan, di dorong – dorong gak bisa – bisa.." kata Rina.

"Yaudah, sekarang kita bertarung yuk!" ajak Rina.

" Siapa takut!" Hitsugaya menerima, dan langsung mencabut hyourinmaru.

" Souten ni sa-, hiiiii, jorok banget sihh, jangan muntah sembarangan dong!" sebelum dia memanggil hyourinmaru, dia udah mundur kebelakang, karena liat Rina muntahin air dari mulutnya.

"Eh, ini memang kemampuanku tau!" sergah Rina.

"Kemampuan apa? Muntah – muntah iya!" balas Matsumoto.

"Kemampuanku adalah : muntahan air panas " jelas Rina. " Panas lhoo, cobain aja pegang! " kata Rina sambil memegang air panas yang baru aja dimuntahin.

"Hii, ogah ah, siapa juga yang mau megangin muntahan lo!" tanggap Hitsugaya. " Yaudah, sekarang, souten ni sa-, hiiiiii, Matsumotoooo, muntahannya udah sampe sini, cepetan di pel!" perintah Hitsugaya sambil naik ke kursi.

"Hii, gak mau ah, itu kan air panas, mending di bekuin aja sama hyourinmaru!" bantah Matsumoto.

"Ogah ah, jijay bajay deh!" hyourinmaru juga membantah. " Mendingan suruh haineko niupin sampe dingin!" usul hyourinmaru.

"Najis tralala trilili yah, kurang kerjaan amat, niupin muntahan orang!" haineko ikutan mbantah.

"Hahahahahaha, kalian takut kan sama serangankuu?" kata Rina.

" KITA GAK TAKUT, TAPI JIJIK !!" jawab semuanya kecuali Rina.

Tiba – tiba, ada lingkaran putih bercahaya dibawah Rina, dan langsung mengeluarkan es yang juga langsung membekukan Rina, kemudian es itu hancur berkeping – keping. Dan seketika itulah, muncul Rukia yang baru dari divisi 1. Dia langsung masuk aja, gak peduli ada air panas yang sedang menggenang disitu.

"Eh, Hitsugaya-taichou? Rangiku-san? Ngapain pada naik – naik kursi? Dan ini? Apa ini? Kok panas?" kata Rukia sambil mengambil air panas tadi dan mengendus – endusnya. " Hoek, kok bau jigong – jigong gimanaa gitu" komentar Rukia.

"R-rukia-chan, i-ittu muntahannya cewek tadi" Matsumoto memberitahu Rukia. Dua detik kemudian,

"UAPUAAAAAAAAAA !! Hiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyy, jijaaaaaaaayyyyy!" jerit Rukia sambil mengelap – ngelapkan tangannya ke tembok, trus dilumuri pasir.

"E-ehm, Ru-rukia, kalo butuh air, ada di belakang " kata Hitsugaya memberitahu, dan Rukia segera bershunpo ke arah kamar mandi.

"Eh eh, ini tolong di bersihin ya!" perintah Hitsugaya kepada anggotanya yang kebetulan lewat, dan dia segera mengepel lantai itu.

"Fiuh, musuhnya kalah, Matsumoto" kata Hitsugaya lega.

"Iya, kita harus berterima kasih ke Rukia-chan nih" kata Matsumoto. Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke toko kue, mbeliin Rukia kue bentuk chappi. Dan divisi 10pun aman.

"Gimana, deal or no deal?" kata Renji sambil mengajak salaman.

"Oke, deal" terlihat Rini menjabat tangan Renji dan menyetujui sesuatu.

- **flashback** –

Karena kemampuan Rini yang dapat menukar ataupun mengambil benda dalam sekejap, Renji tertarik, sehingga ia ingin memanfaat kemampuan Rini itu. So, dia buat perjanjian sama Rini, isinya, kalau Rini setuju, Renji dan Hisagi akan pura – pura kalah, dan Rini gak akan dimarahi kanjeng ratunya, Tapi Rini harus membantu Renji dulu melaksanakan niat haramnya, yaituuuuu …………………..

" Mencuri Pisang Dari Kebun Komamura "

Kenapa Renji mau itu? Coz udah dari kecil dia pengen banget ngrasain pisang dari kebonnya Komamura, tapi setiap baru selangkah aja dia di kebon itu, keluarga Komamura langsung nguber – uber, bahkan Renji pernah hampir mati mau ciuman sama trek tronton, karena lagi dikejar – kejar sama anak – anaknya Komamura, nglewatin perempatan jalan dan tanpa tengak - tengok.

- **end of flash back** -

Sebenernya sih, Hisagi keberatan, karena itu perjanjian sepihak, tapi gak jadi protes, karena nanti kalo protes, divisinya bakalan diserang lagi, dan banyak yang pada mati.

Setelah melaksanakan perjanjiannya dengan Renji, Rini pulang dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mengalahkan divisi 9, dan di divisi 9, Renji dan Hisagi acting pura – pura mati.

- **di tempat mangkalnya pasukan nyi roro kidul** -

Rini pulang sendirian, sambil berakting pincang.

"Lapor kanjeng ratu, saya sudah berhasil menaklukan divisi 9, tapi sepertinya Rina kalah" lapor Rini.

"Hmm, baiklah, terimakasih, kau beristirahatlah!" perintah kanjeng ratu, lalu Rini langsung diobati oleh prajurit dokter.

"Okelah kalo beg beg beg beg gitu, Ratna, it's your turn!" perintah nyi roro kidul. Dan pasukan 8 segera berangkat menyerang. Ratna yang memang memiliki kemampuan santet, hanya menyerang dari tempatnya sekarang, dengan atribut : boneka berbentuk Kyoraku, paku berkarat, jarum, dan air panas.

"Oke, persiapan beres, saatnya, mulai" Ratna lalu membaca mantra – mantra pengikat, dan benar saja, Kyoraku yang lagi pesta sake sama Rangiku dkk langsung ngrasa aneh, karena nyawanya lagi dikendaliin sama Ratna.

Pertama – tama, Ratna menusukkan paku berkarat ke perut boneka itu, dan Kyorakupun kesakitan sampe muntah darah. Matsumoto yang ngliat langsung panic dan membawanya ke divisi 4. Tapi aksi Ratna belum selesai, selanjutnya dia mencelupkan boneka itu ke air panas, dan Kyoraku kepanasan bukan main.

"U ugh pa-panaaasss" Kyoraku merintih. Unohana yang bingung bagaimana mengatasinya, langsung memanggil Hitsugaya.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou, tolong kau dinginkan Kyoraku-taichou ini ya!" perintah Unohana.

"Gak mau ah, ngapain buang – buang tenaga" Hitsugaya menolak.

"Ahh, panas, tolooong, panaass!" jerit Kyoraku.

"Oh, tolonglah, Hitsugaya-taichou" Unohana memohon.

"Gak!" Hitsugaya tetep menolak.

"Panaaasss, toolooonggllaahh" Kyoraku semakin terdengar memilukan.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya? Tolonglah!" Unohana masih memohon.

"Gak, sekali enggak ya enggak!"

"Pliiss, Hitsu-", "Panaaaaaaaasssss….."

"Iya sabar kenapa sih, ini juga lagi dimintain tolong!" Bentak Unohana sambil melempar gunting bedah di tangannya ke Kyoraku. Kyoraku yang terkena lemparan maut itu langsung pingsan, tapi dua detik kemudian sadar lagi.

" Yaudah deh, tapi sekali aja ya! Semuanya harap pake jaket! Souten ni saze, hyourinmaru" Hitsugaya akhirnya setuju dan membekukan Kyoraku, tapi sedetik kemudian, es itu kembali mencair, dan tubuh Kyoraku mulai bergerak menonjok – nonjok sendiri. Unohana yang berada di sampingnyapun harus rela terkena tonjokan maut dari Kyoraku. Saat dia mau menenangkan, eh malah dia kena tonjok di muka, sampai terpental sejauh 5 meter. Unohana yang sadar mukanya ditonjok, langsung mengeluarkan aura – aura hitam, dan reiatsunya meningkat dengan cepat.

" E-eh, sorry, tubuhku gerak sendiri" kata Kyoraku. Tapi Unohana nggak menjawab dan tangannya mengepal. Hitsugaya yang merasakan firasat buruk, mencoba menenangkan Unohana, tapi terlambat,

" JDUAKK! "

Satu set alat pemicu detak jantung dan satu buah meja yang berisi alat – alat bedah, udah menindih Kyoraku, hingga membuat Kyoraku pingsan. Hitsugaya cengok.

' Wihh, buseett! Mendingan aku pergi dari sini, daripada nanti tabung oksigen yang menindihku' batin Hitsugaya, dan segera pamit, lalu bershunpo ke divisinya.

5 detik kemudian,

" Eh, lho, pada keman-, astaganagasari! Kyoraku-taichou!" Unohana kaget karena ngliat Kyoraku yang pingsan ditindih Meja dan alat pemicu detak jantung, lalu dia menurunkan alat – alat tersebut. Tapi setelah diturunkan, Kyoraku kembali nonjok – nonjok, akhirnya Unohana yang kebingungan, memanggil Nanao, siapa tau dia bisa menanganinya.

Sementara di tempat Ratna, dia lagi ketawa – ketawa setan, sambil terus mainin boneka Kyoraku. Lama – kelamaan dia bosen juga, trus dia memutuskan untuk membunuhnya dg cara mengiris leher Kyoraku pake silet.

"Hari, Harii, cepet beliin silet!" perintah Ratna kepada salah satu pengawalnya yang bernama Hari.

"Iya non, bentar ya" jawab Hari sambil berangkat membeli silet.

- **di divisi 4** -

Nanao yang udah sampe di divisi 4, segera memeriksa Kyoraku yang lagi kejang – kejang.

"Hmm, sepertinya, taichou di santet" komentar Nanao.

"Eh? Disantet? Terus gimana dong?" Tanya Unohana bingung.

"Gampang" jawab Nanao lalu mengambil buku setebal 18cm dari balik bajunya. Diapun memukul kepala Kyoraku pake buku itu, sehingga Kyoraku terlempar ke depan dan membentur tembok. Tapi seketika itulah dia sadar dan nyawanya kembali.

"Aduuhh, eh, dimana aku?" Tanya Kyoraku kebingungan sambil celingukan. Unohana langsung menerangkan apa yang sebenernya terjadi kepada Kyoraku dan Nanao.

"Kalo gitu, jangan – jangan, taichou disantet, sama pasukannya nyi roro kidul!" kesimpulan Nanao setelah mendengar penjelasan Unohana. " Oke, akan aku kuak semua misteri ini!" kata Nanao sambil bertampang horror, Unohana n Kyoraku swt.

"Kaca mata byakugan!" Nanao menggunakan kacamata hasil percobaan Mayuri, yang bisa melihat aliran reiatsu dan tembus pandang.

"Eh, bagaimana, Ise-fukutaichou?" Tanya Unohana.

" Ya, aku melihat aliran reiatsu taichou, mengalir ke suatu tempat, dimana disana banyak sekali reiatsu besar, ah, itu dia orangnya! Yang telah menyantet taichou! Dia harus diberi pelajaran!" kata Nanao sambil mengambil buku setebal 20cm, yang ada di atas meja.

"Eh, itu buku isinya daftar obat – obatan, buat ap-"

"Diem lo!" Nanao memotong perkataan Unohana dengan tampang horror tingkat akut, Unohana menciut.

3 detik kemudian,

"Heaaaaaahhhh, lemparan maut Nanao!.....praanngg" kata Nanao sambil melemparkan buku tadi keluar, melewati jendela, menuju Ratna.

Sedangkan di persemayaman nyi roro kidul, Ratna yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi, meneruskan aksinya,

"Hariiiii, mana siletnyaaaa!" Ratna teriak pake toa manggil Hari, Haripun dateng membawa silet yang baru dibeli. Lalu Ratna langsung mengiris boneka tersebut menggunakan silet itu. Tapi sebelum leher boneka itu putus, dia merasa seolah – olah ada benda yang sedang melesat ke arahnya, tapi dia tidak peduli dan terus saja mengiris – iris boneka itu, dan kemudian,

"BUGGG!!" buku yang dilempar Nanao dari divisi 4, sukses membuatnya tak sadarkan diri + gegar otak permanent. Dan berakhirlah Ratna ditangan Nanao. Nyi roro kidul yang mengetahuinya, geram dan memutuskan untuk menyerang dengan 3 pasukan sekaligus.

"Robingah, Ranti, Resti, kalian menyerang sekaligus! Cepet berangkat!" Nyi roro kidul mulai naik daun, eh, naik darah maksudnya. Dan berangkatlah tiga pasukan itu sekaligus.

* * *

**Wahh, bersambung lagii, tetep RnR yaa!!**

**Byeee. . . . . **


End file.
